


The November Tree

by Saucery



Series: The Sterek Porn Collection [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aging, Commitment, Committed Relationship, DILFs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fatherhood, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Growing Old Together, Happy Sex, Kids, Knotting, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mates, Middle Age, No Dialogue, Old Married Couple, Pack Dad Derek, Pack Family, Porn, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Short, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek as hot dads. Doing hot things to each other. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The November Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ноябрьский ветер*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580213) by [CallMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe)



> The title is taken from the poem "All Souls' Night" by Frances Cornford.

* * *

 

Middle age has been kind to Derek. He's as solid as a lumberjack, with broad shoulders and a huge barrel of a chest, and wrinkles at the edges of his eyes from all the times Stiles has made him smile.

Derek's got the beginnings of love-handles on his hips where his still-ripped abs are padded with just a _tiny_ bit of softness, a softness Stiles bites gently before sucking on Derek's thick, long cock, a softness Stiles digs his fingers into when Derek is fucking him. Derek's scent has become muskier with age, the air around them salty with sex and sweat, an ocean-smell so rich it makes Stiles dizzy, and Stiles loves being surrounded by that scent, protected by it.

Stiles relishes how much heavier Derek is when Derek's on top of him and how sturdy Derek's thighs are when _Stiles_ is on top of them, bracing his hands on them as he rides Derek's dick. This position is Stiles's favorite, because once they have a rhythm going, Stiles can drag his nails through Derek's graying chest-hair and rake them lightly across Derek's nipples, until Derek gives in and gasps.

And that's not even the half of why Stiles is glad he married Derek Hale. They haven't become less attracted to each other over the past two decades; their passion hasn't faded one bit. Stiles still gets turned on seeing Derek mowing the lawn in his ridiculously tight tank tops, and gets even more turned on by Derek's incredible stamina, which used to be pretty amazing but is almost _unbelievable_ now, going on and on and on until Stiles is reduced to incoherence, to scrabbling at the bed and coming hard enough to pass out.

Stiles gets off on Derek's authority, calm and deep and experienced and wise, gets off on the way Derek's being an Alpha is just plain obvious from how he talks, how he _walks_. Stiles gets off on the growing toughness of Derek's huge, dark-lined palms, on the callouses becoming denser over the years, on how those callouses feel against Stiles's skin.

Stiles loves how Derek takes charge of the pack, his gruff affection when he ruffles their daughter's hair or his feral protectiveness whenever their son brings home a new boyfriend, or the firm, fatherly tone his voice takes on when he's grounding the kids for breaking house rules.

Stiles loves it all, and is loved in return, despite the fact that he's aging, too, despite the fact that they have to be more careful with Stiles's aching knees when they make love, despite the fact that Stiles isn't nearly as flexible as he used to be, that Stiles can't put his ankles up on Derek's shoulders, anymore.

But Derek doesn't mind, because he still gets to remain inside Stiles after he comes, his knot filling Stiles and keeping them connected. They stay like that all night, even after Derek's knot has settled, with Stiles sleeping wrapped in Derek's arms and his silvery, velvet-rough stubble brushing Derek's mouth.

 

* * *

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out [my blog](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The November Tree (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228771) by [auroreanrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave), [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery)




End file.
